Metal Chains
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: Metal Chains held him bound. Trapped in a shell that will never leave. Lost and alone in the world as he knows no one can or will understand him. How could they, if he doesn't know himself? All he wants to know is why? Why is he the way he is? Why do these chains hold him in their grasp? And why does everything feel like cold metal. *Sequel to A Brothers Bond*


**MTUL: Hello! Yes I am still alive and terribly sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been very busy and I hope you can forgive me. Well anyways here is a new story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in fact own Sonic and Co. They belong to Sega. **

* * *

Life can be so giving, and yet so harsh at the same time. Tails fully understands this now. Ever since Shadow returned from his battle with Mecha Sonic, and successfully brought Mecha Sonic back with him, Tails had tried even harder to fix this mess. Shadow kept his promise Sonic was in almost perfect condition. Almost. Shadow had accidentally damaged some of the inner circuits. Tails did a quick check to see what exactly was damaged. After the quick check Tails came out of his workshop with a mixture of emotion on his face. Confusion,Sadness, and Anger. Shadow who was waiting for the conclusion on Sonic's condition, immediately asked "How is he?". Tails walked past him, not even giving Shadow a side glance before saying, the thing Shadow was dreading to hear. "The memory circuits are fried." Tails then headed for the stairs, slowly walked up them, reaching his room and slamming the door. Shadow just stood exactly were he was, a surprised and shocked look on his face. He kept staring at nothing for what seemed like hours, but in reality only minutes. Upstairs in his room Tails was having a break down.

The news devastated him. He wasn't sure how severe the damage was, but one thing he knew was Sonic's memory was all jumbled up and maybe missing some parts. When they restore him, it was going to be hard to fill in those blanks._ 'Why weren't you more careful Shadow?'_ Tails could only think about what the rest of his friends would take the news. He knew Rouge was informed about what happened and Amy, oh dear Chaos when she found out what happened to Sonic she was devastated. Telling her this... Tails didn't want to think about it right now. That was then, this is now. Tails quickly got over the memory problem, he had to stay focus on the task at hand. He was expecting Shadow to return any minute now from his mission. After Shadow realized what he had done, he became more angry and determined to make the doctor pay. Soon enough Tails heard a sound come from above his workshop. '_Probably Shadow'_ Tails stopped what he was working on and went upstairs to find Shadow waiting in the living room. The living room was not to big, nor small, it was large enough to have a leather couch, a coffee table, a flat screen T.V, and two lounge chairs. The walls were a nice light blue; almost teal.

Shadow was holding what seemed to be a blueprint as he waited for Tails to come out of his work shop. When he noticed Tails a smile crept onto his face, the first time in a while. "Tails, I found it! I actually found it! I found the blue prints to the Roboticizor!" Shadow opened up the blue print to show Tails, the same exact machine Tails saw that day. Tails eyes brightened as he embraced Shadow in a quick hug. He then took the blueprint. "Thank you so much Shadow! Come on! We have work to do." Shadow and Tails then raced down to the workshop. That was the first day of hard ones to come. The next few days were spent on figuring out how to "de-roboticized" Sonic, after that was done they started working. Sadly it took more than a year to finish the machine. To many problems came up; Eggman's attacks on the city, missing parts, G.U.N missions, and onetime Tails and Shadow just forgot. Tails and Shadow were talking about some knew weapon G.U.N was going to make and how they needed certain parts for it. Tails would said he had some of the parts in his workshop. He ran right past the unfinished DeRoboticizor. And headed straight for his storage room, where he kept his necessary tools and parts. He got the parts before starting to head out, but soon he saw a table with a tarp covering something. Tails went over to the table and pulled the tarp up a little to see what was under it. That's when he saw the deactivated Mecha Sonic.

Shadow heard a crash and a scream that sounded like Tails. He raced down to see the parts scattered around Tails, who was in fetal position silently weeping. Shadow's eyes then lingered on the tarp that was on the ground and then the table. After that Tails and Shadow became more determined then ever to finish the DeRoboticizor. It took them months, but now today was the day. The day they were going to take back what was stolen from them. Sonic the Hedgehog was going to be back with them. Tails went to the storage room, and entered carrying Mecha Sonic over his shoulder. Shadow took Sonic away from Tails and put him in the tube. Shadow made sure he placed Sonic so that he was standing up. Shadow then stood next to Tails as the hatch to the tube closed. "This is it, were finally going to get Sonic back." Tails looked at Shadow with tears in his eyes and a small smile on his face. "I'm finally going to be able to talk to him, Shadow, I've waited so long for this day, now it's finally here." Shadow smiled down at the young fox. "That's right Tails, and once were done with this, I'm going to make sure Robotnik pays for his crime." Shadow then glared at the tube. He had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong, he just didn't want to acknowledge it. This was their moment not Eggman's. Tails nodded and looked down at his dash board as he pressed a button. They saw a light go off at the tube of the machine as a small murmur was heard. It almost sounded like the humming of a fan. They stood in shock as they saw golden rings of energy form around Mecha Sonic. They crackled with electricity. The humming noise got louder the electricity started growing stronger. Then they heard it. The soul splitting sound; a mixture of noise that sounded like bones being cracked an crushed and the sound fire cackling and something melting. That's when it happened they saw exactly how one was DeRoboticized.

The bone cracking and crushing noise was the inside of the body being turned back into blood, nerves, and organs; I instead of gears and circuits. The fire cackling and melting sound was the metal being melted off of the skin. It was a horrifying sight that Tails and Shadow had witnessed. The metal on Sonic was melting away on the left side of his head. Showing the badly burned skin and the scars, though they were slightly visible, it looked as though they weren't there. Tails couldn't look anymore and turned away. Shadow could only stare as he thought about the process of being roboticized. _'That must have been worse, since most likely he was conscious when it happened'. _Soon Shadow couldn't see what was happening anymore as steam built up in tube. Shadow took a sigh, it was only a matter of time before Sonic was back to normal. 5 more minutes passed before an alarm started to go off. Tails turned around with a panicked look as a bunch of red lights lite up on the dash board. "Tails, what's going on!" Shadow looked panicked as he stared at the DeRoboticizor. "It's overloading we have to shut it down!" Tails was about to press the emergency shut down button, but Shadow grabbed his hand. "NO! We've worked so hard! I can't let it all go to waste! It might finish the process!" Tails gulped as he put his hand down and waited. The alarm kept blaring as the red lights started flashing. _'Come on, come_ _on, don't fail on us now' _Shadow kept repeating in his head. Soon the tube started to break, slowly cracks formed on the glass. Shadow knew what was going to happen, as he grabbed Tails and laid down on the floor covering both his and Tails head. Suddenly the tube exploded along with the dashboard. After all the smoke cleared Shadow got up and looked around.

The lab was mess, some of the ceiling and walls fell down and shrapnel was lodge into the walls and floor. "No…no…" He looked for any sign of Sonic's body. After searching for a minute or two he finally found a hand sticking out from a pile a ruble. An actual flesh and blood hand! Shadow smiled as he raced over to it. He started to remove the ruble only for his smile to disappear at what he found. He found Sonic, who was still alive only unconscious, but only half Mobian. The left side of his face, the left side of his chest, and his left arm stopping at his elbow were returned to normal besides his left hand. Only the two left quills and the left quill on his back were back to normal as well. "We…were… so close. I'm sorry Sonic..." Shadow picked up Sonic bridal style and went over to Tails who was still lying on the ground. "Tails it… it almost worked. He's halfway back to normal,but I don't think we can rebuild the DeRoboticizor. It was worth a shot though." Tails slowly looked up as he heard Shadows words. He turned his head at Shadow and saw Sonic. Tails quickly got off the floor and went to his brother. "Oh Sonic… I'm so… so sorry." Tails had tears forming in his eyes. Almost as if on instinct Sonic's robotic hand went up to Tails and ruffled his hair before failing lifeless to his side. Tails and Shadow stood in shock at what happened. "Tails, do you think… do you think we did it? Even if we didn't finish it… do you think he's back?" Shadow looked at Tails with hope in his eyes. A smile crept across Tails face. "I sure hope so. But just to make sure lets wait till he wakes up. Come on let's lay him down on the couch upstairs. Shadow if you want you can rest in the guest room you've done a lot." Shadow nodded and they headed upstairs. Once in the living room Shadow laid Sonic down on the couch before heading towards the guest room. Tails stayed right besides the couch waiting for Sonic to wake up.

* * *

**MTUL: I am deeply sorry if there's any mistakes. I promise that when I get the time I will fix everything. Well this story is not a one-shot, I promise that there will be more chapters to come in the future. I also advise, for all my readers, that if you want me to update a story that I've been neglecting please feel free to PM me and I will try my best to update it. Well hoped you enjoyed! Also sorry if they're out of character, but the first story was written quite some time ago, so I forgot how to write them.**


End file.
